


来自德姆斯特朗的十三封信

by OldGrayWolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldGrayWolf/pseuds/OldGrayWolf
Summary: 现实在每个明朗的日子里插入她的话语，我终于发现自己在与某些荒诞的幻想对话。





	来自德姆斯特朗的十三封信

**Author's Note:**

> 14年的文，存档。

**来自德姆斯特朗的十三封信**

 

1.  
  
妈妈：  
  
    我平安抵达了德姆斯特朗。这里确实很冷，天空阴沉沉的，风非常大。自与你们分开后，我换了好几次交通工具，先乘船到了丹麦，然后通过跨国飞路旅行抵达瑞典。在这个国家南部的平原上遥望它延绵的山脉，给人的印象是非常雄伟而惊人的。我担忧这会是一段很艰难的路程，但事实是它非常有趣：我还是第一次见到飞马。这些动物又高又大，有宽阔的脊背、顺滑的皮毛和满是羽毛的翅膀，看上去非常温驯。向导给我一顶非常厚的毛皮斗篷，并反复叮嘱我抓紧缰绳，不要在飞行时向下张望。比起在高空被冻成冰块、或者因为恐高而掉下马背，我倒觉得，这位先生给我的坐骑的两大桶燕麦酒更令人担忧些。这些动物显然是杯中物的爱好者，它们喝多了酒，就开始扑打翅膀，踢蹬前蹄，跃跃欲飞。我把我的背包紧紧绑在我那匹灰色格拉灵的马鞍上，还没有坐稳，它毫无预兆地就腾空而起，把我吓了一跳。向导骑着他的栗色长鬃毛的头马，在我身后大喊大叫，尽是些北部口音很重的德语单词。他的努力毫无帮助，我的朋友自顾自地在半空中打转，做一些似乎是华尔兹舞步的动作，还用它的大翅膀拍我的头。缰绳一下就断了，我只好伏在马背上，尽可能地抱住它的脖子。它长嘶一声，直向苍蓝色的穹天中蹿去。我在心里念叨着梅林和爸爸的名字，脑子里准备着一个聊胜于无的漂浮咒。模糊的色彩哗啦啦地飞过，活像阿利安娜打翻的调色板。一个小时以后，我们降落在挪威北部的海岸上，边上满是大惊小怪的麻瓜渔民。我的斗篷半路就飞掉了，头发上结满了冰晶，飞马的酒醒了，用翅膀罩住我，很友好地舔我的脸。  
    请告诉阿不福思这个故事，然后他就会知道为什么在我给他念的《神奇动物在哪里》那本书里，飞马的危险等级是意味不明的“两星到四星不等”了。  
    这件事情似乎给瑞典和挪威的魔法部带去了不少额外工作，但你可以放心的是，他们都认为我不必承担什么责任。向导很是沮丧，他向我道歉，恳求我不要指控他，发誓再也不让他的宠物们喝酒，还要按时给它们施幻身咒。我问前来处理这起事件的官员，这个事故会给这匹不幸的动物和它的主人带来什么样的影响。他说这取决于这是一个飞行意外还是一起饲育事故。于是我没有告诉他燕麦酒的故事，只是说我在起飞前手忙脚乱，碰断了缰绳。至少在我启程前往学校的时候，这个小插曲似乎没有带来更多的损失。  
    由于上面所说的变故，到学校的最后一程，我是用的门钥匙。我错过了开学晚宴，并且十分遗憾地没有从空中看到我的新学校的全貌。所幸的是，德姆斯特朗并没有分院这回事，所以没有什么需要补办的手续。我直接就分到了一个四人间，房间很大，家具用料都是毫无修饰的原木，地板是石头的。这所学校的就读率似乎并不高，两个床位都是空着的，而我斜对面上铺的那个男生早就已经入睡了，我没有机会和他搭上话。  
    我到校的经历就是这样。如果你们已经收到了学校关于我未能按时抵达的通知，请放心我一切都好，这段经历仅仅是非常有趣。现在已经快凌晨一点了，我得尽快睡觉，才好赶上新学校的第一节课。妈妈，请代我向阿利安娜和阿不福思问好，我十分想念他们。  
    不用担心我，妈妈，我会很快适应新生活的。  
  
爱你的 阿不思  
  
又及：请帮我告诉爸爸，我并没有之前对他说的那么生气。  
  


* * *

 

2.  
  
阿不福思：  
  
我说好到校就会写信给你的，不过昨天实在是太累了，只好先写给妈妈。  
这一封是单独给你的。  
我希望明年这个时候爸爸能想开一些，不要用这种方式表达抗议了：就算他把你也送到一千英里以外去读书，布莱克校长也不会同意让一个“暂时失去魔法能力的学生”进入霍格沃茨的。看在梅林的份上，我不是为了自己过得舒适，也不是不关心妹妹，但爸爸只是在闹脾气而已！  
不管怎样，现在我在德姆斯特朗四处漏风的大环厅里给你写信。这里的教育理念是“魔法为了生存”，只提供最低限度的物质条件，还让学生自己搬柴生火，到树林里取湖水。我带来的最厚的衣服在这里不堪一击。毛衣是个失策，冷风能从织物的缝隙里钻进来。我花了一个上午练习保暖和防风咒——也许这是他们的教学目标，但是我很怀疑以后我回了温暖的谷地这些还有没有用处。  
另一个折腾人的问题是语言。我德语还可以，勉强能明白那些来自丹麦、瑞典和挪威的同学和老师在说什么。但是宿舍门口提供帮助的石像是个十三世纪的冰岛人！他呆头呆脑，不断重复笨拙的骈句。我简直不敢相信，难道在这里冰岛语是一种通俗的语言吗？我不得不多花了半个小时向人询问教室的路线。  
我想知道其他外国学生如何解决这样的困难。午餐时我们集体去领面包、度数很低的果酒、烤鳕鱼和腌鹿肉。我遇到一个金栗色头发的俄国姑娘，就问她有没有受到过那些石像的困扰。她似乎不明白我在说什么，一味回以茫然的笑容。也许我的房间是个特例，我要去问问我的室友。  
说到我的室友，我一直没有真正见到他。我到校时他已经睡了，早上我醒来时他又已经不见了。这可不是什么良好伙伴关系的开端。我刚刚得知学校每月有两个周末不提供堂食，我得和室友一起去打猎。  
是啊，打猎，别急着羡慕我。我一直在思考从兔子到烤兔肉中到底哪个环节最为困难，这里的学风可真是够彪悍的。我后悔没有选择布斯巴顿，如果到圣诞节爸爸还没有改变他的决心，你可以开始学法语了。  
别告诉妈妈。  
不过你可以把石像的笑话读给阿利安娜听，告诉她什么是“冰岛”。跳过兔子的部分，她不会喜欢的。  
  
你的哥哥 阿不思  
  


* * *

 

3.  
  
阿不福思：  
  
是啊，是啊，我写信来了。  
猫头鹰跨越北海是需要时间的，阿尔福，你不可能在寄出信的下一秒就收到回信。如果我再连着一个礼拜收到你除了“快写信”没有别的话的字条（你一定在邮局用光了你的零花钱），我就要寄一只伏地蝠给你。它是这儿特有的生物，长得像一件黑乎乎的长斗篷。我把它叠好了放在盒子里，你一把它展开，它就会兜头罩住你，把你吃掉。  
哦不，我当然是开玩笑的。真的，那种动物只有在热带才出现。我们这里只有没完没了的从泥水里冒出来咬人脚脖子的沼泽挖子，和在草地上跑来跑去的霍克拉普——这是一种蘑菇一样的小玩意儿，你看着它时它就装作是个蘑菇，你一眨眼它就用触须溜出去好远了。  
听起来是很有趣，不过如果你想给自己的晚餐加点蘑菇汤，这种动物会让你非常、非常恼火的。  
我有点儿适应这儿的生活了，在这之前先和我的室友打了一架——是啊，就是那个对我的引导石像施了混淆咒，让它只会对我背诵冰岛英雄史诗的家伙。他显然花了一整年用各种方法逼走他的室友们，好给自己留下一个清净的单间。我是个不识时务的转校生，让他的努力泡了汤，他很不高兴。好笑的是我起先完全没注意到他的种种尝试，即使他装作是个民族情绪浓烈的匈牙利移民，拒绝用外语说话*——我居然为他去学了那种语言，这个混蛋。你真该看看他听到我试图用蹩脚的长短音和他打招呼的表情，还有我看到他用流利的英语在黑魔法研讨课上发言时的脸色。  
哦，是啊，这里“教黑魔法”。我都差点忘了。  
我在想我该先说说我的室友，还是我们学校的“黑魔法”，还是把他们当做一回事。德姆斯特朗实行的是走班制度，他们不在乎你进的是哪些课堂，只要你期末时通过了足够多的考试。但如果你想在课上到一半时就离开，最好确保你能对付这堂课的老师，他们通常是非常厌恶这种不礼貌的行为的。  
这位“匈牙利来的”格林德沃同学是个真正的勇士：他频繁在任何一门课的中途起身离去。就我在这短短一周里见到的，他至少受到了四门课教授的阻拦，其中高级魔咒课的杜斯先生抬手就给了他一个粉身碎骨，把他脚下的石砖打成了碎片。他面无表情地给石砖施了一个恢复如初，是无声咒，效果很不错。于是杜斯先生就转身继续上课，让他走了。  
说起来我觉得他这样也挺有趣的。不过这太高调了，实在不是我的风格。  
黑魔法研究是一门高年级的选修课，每天晚上都会有小型的研讨会，由不同的老师主持，观点非常多样。我感到很好奇，连着去了一周，每天都看到格林德沃待在教室角落里。我没有主动去找他，不过他的金色头发相当醒目。他一般都保持沉默，但是昨天，也就是周五晚上，他和近代魔法史的卡梅拉教授就黑魔法的历史作用争论起来。这位女教授是个性格暴躁的美国人，讲起话来语速飞快，他居然跟得上。我坐在后排，有幸旁听了这场纯英语争论。下课以后我跟着他回到宿舍，他一言不发，满脸厌烦。我终于问他说：“所以你会说英语？”他说：“你怎么还不滚？”  
于是我把他咒飞了出去。这可真不是我的错。  
在这儿打架似乎没有人在意，我有点担心自己是被环境给影响得暴力了。不管怎样，在我给你写信的当儿，还没有人来找我麻烦。我的室友昨晚去图书馆睡觉了，我恐怕得自己去对付兔子。所以就先写到这里了。  
你要听妈妈的话，不要给她惹麻烦。  
再一次地，不要把兔子的事情讲给阿利安娜。  
  
你的哥哥 阿不思

  
  
_*奥地利殖民统治时期，匈牙利的民族语言受到压制，1844年才重新被确立为国语。_

* * *

 

  
  
4.  
  
妈妈：  
  
很抱歉，妈妈，我发誓我没有故意打架。我也没有让阿不福思瞒着你……好吧，都是我的错。我会循规蹈矩的。  
你问我兔子是怎么回事，我只是开个玩笑。挪威人喜欢吃兔肉。  
黑魔法研究只是理论课而已，没有人真正地使用它——也许除了我的匈牙利朋友，但是你知道，他们是匈奴人的后代，不怎么讲道理。  
另外，你可以把制作万圣节那种烤肉的详细步骤写给我吗？我的室友很喜欢英国菜。我们不打不相识，现在关系可好了。  
  
你诚挚的 阿不思  
  


* * *

 

5.  
  
阿不福思：  
  
不要向我道歉了，阿尔福，我已经知道你不是故意的了。现在我的同学们叫我“每天都收到猫头鹰的邓布利多”。  
是啊，我日子过得不错。我的室友打算对我眼不见为净，我懒得和他计较。这所学校吸引人的事物还是非常多的。今天我和一些新认识的朋友去上飞行课。我没有自己的扫帚，只好向教授借了一把，他有一批非常漂亮的橡木箭系列扫帚，老实敦厚，长于在大风中保持稳定。我告诉他这正是我需要的，他非常高兴，因为“有太多的学生只想飞得更高了”。  
不过，当我飞上学校的外墙时，我也产生了那种“飞得更高”的冲动。德姆斯特朗灰黑色的堡垒矗立在一整块突出的悬崖上，下方是深蓝色的海水。视野两边突兀地展开曲折尖锐的黑沉山壁，像一重重屏障把灰蓝的海天切割成碎片。不知道他们出于什么心理把城堡建在风口上。我在半空中停驻，斗篷撕裂般作响，堡垒就在身后，狂风和海浪一起呼啸而来。这景象让人感到阴沉、压抑又激昂，产生突破某些无形桎梏的冲动。如果我能飞得远一点，也许我会直飞到云层中去的。  
唉，阿不福思，我在想我是不是给你写了太多生词了。  
我想到我们的妹妹，阿利安娜。爸爸的愤怒是毫无意义的，她被剥夺的不是去读霍格沃茨的权利，而是像我今天这样，孤身一人在寒风里，向着云层飞去的权利。我——  
学校将要在十月末举办一个飞行年赛，这是一项很古老的比赛，据说是要纪念一场八百年前的战争。选手们从学校出发飞向某个指定地区，拿取某种标志物，然后再折返，全程大约有三百英里。这听起来很好玩，但是也很冷。我想我会参加的。  
如果他们奖励了什么有意思的东西，我会给你们寄回来。  
  
你的哥哥 阿不思  
  


* * *

 

  
6.  
  
阿不福思：  
  
随信附上的奖杯模型被施了五倍缩小咒，让爸爸给你解开。这是头瑞典短鼻龙，留神点，不要放在那个木头陈列柜上，它脾气挺好，但还是会喷火的。  
比赛和我想象的大同小异，如果这个火龙保护区算是“小”的话。我的意思是，除了没有人告诉我有火龙们住在旅途的最短路线上，其他的部分和我上一封信告诉你的没多少差别。这也许就是文化问题了，我的同学，半岛的原住民们显然都知道、并且也都认为我该知道为什么主办方会希望我们绕远路。但是我不知道，而本该提醒我的人就是上次被我打飞出宿舍的人。  
不过我想就算没有那回事，他也不会提醒我的，因为我是同时遇上了他和火龙的。  
这个故事讲起来颇为复杂，不管怎样，我发现自己在对他大喊“看在梅林的份上”，把他从半空拉上了我的扫帚。格林德沃回头给他着火的伙伴施了个精准的滑翔咒，他可怜的扫帚奋力向反方向飞去，直到被那头银蓝色的巨大动物弄成一堆黑色的渣滓。  
“怎么样，男孩，”我一边在高速飞行中给我可怜的超载的橡木箭施稳固咒，一边揶揄他，“今天你可学会恐惧？”  
“我怎不知这事，”他颇有韵律地回答，“难道那是一门技艺？*”  
以防你不知道，阿不福思，这是一首长诗里的两个句子，讲的是一个不听长辈的教诲，独自屠龙的少年。我们都大笑起来，然后他说：“我不知道你还读史诗。”  
“我怀疑你甚至不知道我叫什么名字，”我对他说，“不过我知道你喜欢古老的传说。”  
“你怎么知道？”他问。  
“哦，”我说，“问问我房间门口那个倒霉的石头人。”  
“我道歉，”他毫不拖泥带水地说，脸色很坦然，一点尴尬都没有，“但我们总不能日日对世界报以奢望。”  
既然他这么说了，我也就不问这倒霉的半个月的哪一部分让他改变了主意，打算和我和睦相处。我问他：“你总不是真的来屠龙的？”  
“也和那首诗有关。”他说，用一个很危险的姿势回头去看火龙的方向，“我想知道传说是不是真的。”  
“让我猜一猜，”我说，“故事里说巫师喝了巨龙的血，就能听懂林中鸟的语言。不过如果你想和火鸡交流的话，我相信有更方便的方法的。”  
“问题不在这里，”他说，“而是在龙血上。”  
“你可以去买一瓶龙血墨水。”我说，“喝掉它们不会比独自试图割伤一头火龙更危险的。”  
“你不是当真的。”他装作不满地说，“我知道你能明白我的意思。”  
是啊，是啊，我明白他的意思。所以接下来我们约定一起做这个根据古老传说探讨龙血的扩展效用的课题，如果之后的两个月里我没有那么频繁地写信回来，那我一定在忙着这件事情。  
  
你的 阿不思  
  
又及，哦，我都忘了描述比赛的事情，总之，我们抄的路太近了，很容易就得到了第一名。本来盖勒特想要这个奖杯，我告诉他我有一个弟弟，他就让给我啦。  
  
  
 _*改动自《尼伯龙根的指环》第三部第一幕念白，屠龙英雄齐格弗里德与长者的对话。齐格在森林里长大，不知道恐惧是什么，直到遇到命定的爱人布伦希尔德。文中提到的传说指的是《尼伯龙根之歌》。_  
  


* * *

 

 

7.  
  
阿不福思：  
  
原谅我，我知道这封信来得有点迟了，我一直在忙，没能回复你的每一封信。  
你问到万圣节的事情，我几乎忘了这回事。飞行比赛直接结束于万圣节晚会，城堡里点满了各色的篝火，扫帚漫天飞，好像还有一个捕捉火灰蛇的特别活动，但是我没有参加。你知道的，我和盖勒特去了图书馆，找出了所有关于半岛火龙的传说。  
盖勒特是个很有意思的人，我后来知道他比我要小一岁半，但是提前一年上了学，所以和我同级。命运真是令人惊叹，如果不是种种的阴差阳错，我们怎么也不会遇上.  
不，我不是说令我到这儿来的是件好事，但是它多少让我没有那么沮丧了。  
我几乎是惊讶地发现圣诞节要到了，日子过得可真快。学校的校服一直是沉闷的黑色配灰色，但是新年爱好依旧是烈焰般的火红。提前一周，我的同学们就纷纷展示出了色泽明亮的服装和饰品，我走过礼堂时几乎有种回到了格兰芬多学院的错觉。学校当然承诺圣诞大餐，但是大部分人——显然被培养出了自己动手的爱好，都在努力准备自己的新年食物。我拿着我新扎的扫帚走过草场，穿过好多在空中摇摆着等待风干的青鳕鱼、黑线鳕鱼、鲈鱼和大马哈鱼。路边整齐地堆着被刨去树皮，专门用来烤羔羊肉的桦树木条。女孩们把一罐罐的樱桃、黄梅、李子和苹果浸渍在学校外围的冰墙里，远远看去五光十色。据说她们在尝试做当地特色的奶油脆饼和杏仁软糖，我好久没有吃到甜品，对她们充满敬意。两头驯鹿向我跑来，围着我打转。我心里怀疑他们是被那群讨厌腌肉的保加利亚人养着当储备粮的，觉得有些同情，不留神被他们叼走了几簇扫帚上的柔枝。  
现在我每天下午都和我的新朋友去飞一阵，就在我向你提到过的学校外围。我们飞过外墙，飞上高山，然后从最高点俯冲下来，用最快的速度躲开挡在面前的针叶树林。盖勒特经常在这游戏中作弊：当他落在我后面时，他直接击倒面前的树木，而不是绕过它们。他一点也不在意被我发现，我也只好告诉他，这样对待植物太粗暴了。不过我是那个对脆皮鹿肋怀有期待的人，我想我也缺乏立场去指责他。  
预祝你新年快乐，阿不福思，我在考虑给你和阿利安娜准备些什么样的礼物。  
  
你愉快的哥哥 阿不思  
  


* * *

 

8.  
  
妈妈：  
  
圣诞快乐！  
我给你们寄了许多半岛风格的食物。那个金字塔形的蛋糕圈是由十七个小面包圈拼成的，可以拆开来吃，每一层都会唱自己的歌，都是渔民风格的曲子，调子像是长舟晃荡，或者风浪拍岸。那份金色和红色相间的饮料没有酒精，味道有点像苹果汁，可以给阿不福思和阿利安娜尝尝，不过它会把头发变成金红条纹，喝得越多维持得越久，要注意适量。  
软糖是我的俄国同学自己做的，她用了太多杏仁粉，所以有点黏牙。  
烤羊排和鲜鳕鱼是这里的圣诞特色，可惜我没有办法寄回来——送信的红隼会在半路上把它们吃掉。这儿的人们喜欢鸟类，把它们惯得非常大胆。白喉河乌甚至直接飞到手臂上抢食。我们在露天里聚餐，一齐唱粗犷的海盗歌曲，把桦木削成细长雪白的长条，漂亮地堆在汤锅或者篝火里。树木的香味渗透到鲜肉里，味道棒极了。我的几位高加索朋友尤其地擅长烤肉，鹿排口感非常柔嫩，脆皮却很耐嚼。  
抱歉我一直在说吃的。爸爸常说，习惯了食物就习惯了生活。看来我比自己想象得更融入这里。我交到了不少朋友，还有一个非常志趣相投的伙伴，我们已经完成了一些小课题，还打算做实验。  
谢谢您的羊毛袜子！非常暖和。不过根据这儿的传统，我得把它们变成火焰红色。  
  
您的儿子 阿不思  
  


* * *

 

  
9.  
  
阿不福思：  
  
谢谢你的山羊蛋糕，每当我想要吃它它就冲我哀叫。我也希望你喜欢我给你做的扫帚：这儿的树木饱经风霜，飞起来可以非常稳定。阿利安娜的那本书可以自动朗读，但是你要告诉它读到哪儿为止，不然它口干舌燥，会着起火来。  
我发现自己在新学校的人缘还算不错，早上起来我收到了许多各具特色的礼物，一大半是手工作品。学校苛刻的教育风格无疑培养出了各种领域的能工巧匠，他们用非常朴素的材料做出了各种实用的小东西，我甚至收到了一截手制的迷情蜡烛，质量极其优秀，如果我点燃了它，肯定会疯狂地爱上它的制作者。这危险的小礼物没有署名，但我觉得只要去查一下这学期高级魔药课分数最高的女孩儿，就能得到结果了。  
但是所有礼物里最出人意料的还是一小瓶龙血。你马上可以知道送礼的是谁。而我惊讶是因为：显然的，它非常昂贵。我仅仅送给盖勒特一册自己翻译的《诗翁彼豆故事集》。虽然我不觉得礼物的关键在于价值，这还是让我有点尴尬。我告诉他这礼物过于贵重了。他则告诉我说，他为此耗费的精力恐怕还不如我。这倒是实话，他毕竟不能真的去屠龙，这件礼物需要的仅仅是加隆而已。我收下了它，但还是建议他不要再这么做，因为不对等的赠予容易给朋友间的关系带来麻烦。他耸耸肩，算是听进去了。  
于是我意外地发现自己有一个挥金如土的室友。这所学校的生活方式常常让人忘了我们还是存在差异的。  
晚上举办了一个盛大的晚宴，我不再向你复述饮食方面的内容了。有趣的是一个花样飞行比赛——虽然魁地奇在这里并不流行，但他们是真的喜欢飞行。选手从山腰草甸与针叶林地接壤的部分出发，飞跃高高的山坡，目标是进入城堡大门，在这段五分钟的短暂旅途里，两边的观众和他的对手们都向他投以各种形成障碍的咒语。相信我，现场的情况比我描述的要危险得多了——也确实非常刺激。我一时忍不住，向即将飞入城堡大门的盖勒特扔了两个角度刁钻的石化咒，要从两个方向上把他逼出大门。我的朋友没有辜负两个月来那些倒下的树木的牺牲，在毫厘之间翻身闪了过去，直扑进大厅。但是他闪避时所用的力道太大了，失去了方向感，一下撞在大厅中央巨大的冰霜吊灯上。他的新扫帚飞了出去，打中了校长的鹰勾鼻子。老先生很不高兴，要求盖勒特回答他三个问题，才能把他放下来。  
“请讲，先生。”盖勒特说。  
“汤姆，哈利和罗瑞想要和你做朋友。”校长说，“汤姆善于飞行，哈利长于魔药，罗瑞精通魔法史。你更愿意和谁做朋友？”  
“我只能选择一个吗，先生？”盖勒特问。  
“第二题，”校长说，“汤姆，哈利和罗瑞想要和你做朋友。汤姆是一个纯种巫师家族的哑炮，哈利是一个对魔法一无所知的麻种巫师，罗瑞是一个性格恶劣，憎恨世界的黑巫师。你更愿意和谁做朋友？”  
“我必须选择一个吗，先生？”盖勒特问。  
“第三题，”校长说，“米娜是一个纯种巫师家族的巫师，在一次事故中她失去了魔法，数年之后她又得回了魔法能力。在这个故事中，你会如何对待她？”  
这回盖勒特想了一想。  
“我想到一条古老的法律，”他说，“当一个罗马公民沦落到他邦，我们不能阻止他成为奴隶。但是，只要他以任何形式跨越台伯河，重新踏上罗马的领土，他就再次获得一切高贵的权力*。”  
“你回答了问题，格林德沃先生。”校长说，把他放下来了。  
盖勒特轻飘飘地落到地面上，满身都是冰渣子，愉快地向我笑起来。有那么一会儿，我不知道该做什么表情，但是他轻巧地跑过来，对我说：“轮到我给你使绊子了。”  
“你是在瞎扯，对吗？”我问他，“你并不那么想。”  
“真敏锐，”他傲慢地说，“我才不会和任何一个汤姆，哈利或者罗瑞交朋友，只要他们没有脑子——你去比赛吗？”  
“当然。”我说。那天晚上我得到了另一个优胜奖杯，是一个小扫帚模型，我就不寄回给你了。  
我好像有点扯远了，居然写满了两张纸。也许是这个小插曲给我的印象有些深……再一次地，祝你圣诞快乐，记得把我的祝福转告给阿利安娜。  
  
爱你们的 阿不思  
  
  
 _*这里说的是罗马共和国时期的复境权，往往与迁居权一起提起，着重于公民自由迁居和迁回时的公民身份变化。只有在战时的特殊情况下会产生有关一个公民成为奴隶的复境权讨论。罗马人尊重其他国家的奴隶制，所以承认被俘公民在外国应成为奴隶，但一旦他被赎回、买入或逃回故国，就重新被认为是自由的公民。_

 

* * *

 

  
  
10.  
  
阿不福思：  
  
我度过了一个闲适的假期。雨雪天气，户外阴冷潮湿，我躲在宿舍里，身上盖着大衣，在壁炉边慢慢读如尼文诗歌，袜子烤得暖融融的。火蜥蜴在火焰里蹦跳，卜鸟在窗外的荆棘丛里哀鸣。我不知不觉地就睡着了，醒来想到应该写信给你。  
学年过了一多半，功课并没有什么值得一提的地方。盖勒特的圣诞冒险开启了一个有趣的传统，许多男生试图重复那奇迹一跃，从拱门处助跑，把自己挂上吊灯。他们大部分失败了，而且开启了另一个传统：许多老师决定把捣蛋的学生挂在吊灯上，直到他们认错再放下来。我去大厅吃午饭的时候，常常能看到天顶上挂着三五个龇牙咧嘴的学生，他们似乎颇以晃荡在天花板上为傲，非要在上面呆到鳕鱼快被分光为止。希望这个情景不要成为惯例，虽然挺有趣的，但是你享受加了葡萄干的果酒时桌子上方有个沾满草屑的大男孩，总是有些影响食欲。  
我隐隐觉得有件重要的事情要做，仔细思考时又没有。盖勒特决定冒雨去野外找伤心虫，这些虫子经常出现在空心树干和岩洞边，把原来的蜜蜂吃掉，占领它们的巢穴。这种习性让我有种微妙的不适感，所以我表示对这项活动没有兴趣。这让盖勒特不太高兴，他似乎觉得一对好朋友应该时刻呆在一起，包括去干一些其中一个并不喜欢的活动。我指出这种想法有点荒谬，他却更生气了。“你不是更愿意一个人呆着，”他说，“你只是不想和我在一起。”  
“是什么导致这个情况的呢？”我问他。于是他就走出去了。  
好吧，我承认我们是吵架了，这或许从圣诞节时就产生了端倪，只是我们相互没有戳穿。别幸灾乐祸，阿不福思，我第一次写信向你描述他时，你还挺喜欢他的呢。  
……  
唉，我想我不能傻坐在这儿。他说的对，这件事是由我先开始的，我应该去找找他。  
  
原谅我的潦草  
你的 阿不思

 

* * *

 

  
11.  
  
阿不福思：  
  
你对我们争吵的后续如此感兴趣，不由让我怀疑你有点不怀好意。嗨，阿尔福，你哥哥并没有那么多的知心好友，你一定可以宽容一点的。  
那天的开端比较糟糕，过程惨不忍睹，结果差强人意。我跑出门去时正在下雨。走出城堡，来到山脉的另一边时，风力和雨量都明显增加了。我花了不少功夫查看峡湾一带可能长有伤心虫巢穴的岩隙，最后却发现盖勒特站在最高的悬崖边眺望阴沉的天空。我走上前对他说：“如果你是想看看风景的话，大可不必在雨天来。”他回答：“走开。”  
“哦，”我说，“我们又要从这一步开始了吗？”  
他一下抓住我的手，把我拉到悬崖边，指给我看海面上灰暗的、酝酿着风暴的云层。  
“看着它，看着它们。”他说，金发被雨水打得湿漉漉的，眼睛像蓝宝石一样闪闪发光，我能看清其中明亮的涡纹，“我想飞上去，迎着雷霆和风暴，在高空中冲破它们。”  
“是吗。”我说。  
“你也这样想，是不是？”他问我，“我知道你也这样想。”  
是的，阿不福思，我也这样想。早在我还没有和他说过一句话之前，我就这样想过啦。  
“我也这样想。”我对他说，“但是我不能和你一起去飞。”  
他看着我，神情很茫然，眉毛困惑地皱着。  
“我有一个妹妹，”我说，“不小心跨过了台伯河。她也许永远不能再游回来了。”  
“而你——”他说。  
“而我将始终如一地对她，”我说，“不论她的双脚还会不会踏上魔法的领土。这一点的分歧存在，我终究会向你的反方向飞去的。”  
我终于说出了这件事，像是在胸口放下一块尖利的大石，同时用它砸进了自己的心脏。  
我们沉默着，站在悬崖上，一起看着越来越近的灰暗的暴风。我感到非常难过，阿不福思，不为任何人，只为这阴沉沉的、将要被暴风席卷的世界本身。我是没有错的，盖勒特是没有错的，阿利安娜也是没有错的。我们之间的爱是简单而纯净的，但是世界并非如此。我爱你们，也爱这个充满挑战、充满困境、充满钢板一般的压迫的世界，可它为什么没有把那些苦难加诸到我的身上呢？  
暴风逼近了我们，我的头发和斗篷在风雨中摇摆。我退后几步，转身要离开了，他却突然说：“等一下。”  
“等一等，”他说，“让我想一想。”  
我本该说“不”的，但是我点头了。  
现在我在这里写信给你，感觉像沉浸在一个幻境。不论是他还是我的行动，都让我觉得伤感。我只认识了盖勒特两个月，但是我知道那些话不是他应该说的。我才是那个应该因世界而痛苦的人。我为什么要到这里来呢？  
  
你的 阿不思  
  


* * *

  
12.  
  
阿不福思：  
  
春天来了。峡湾边开满了各种各样的鲜花。这里的春季是非常短暂的，所有美丽的东西都在努力地盛放。我和盖勒特逃了一整天的课，一起出去漫游。我们沿着山脉一直向上走，来到仍然积雪的山顶上，空气清新又冰凉，每一口呼吸都像在饮用山泉。我真想打包一份空气寄回给你。  
我知道你会说：你不是和他吵架了吗？是啊，友谊就是这样莫名其妙。当我们没有再讨论暴风雨、护城河与古代律法的时候，没有什么能让我们准备决斗。在这次旅行前，足有一周我们没有说一句话。今早我路过尚未挂上调皮鬼的吊灯，走进杜斯先生的课堂，开始听课。当我无所事事地在笔记本上描绘一头喷火的短鼻龙的时候，盖勒特带着他嚣张的金发闯进教室，他径直走向我，说：“走”。我终于享受了一回格林德沃式待遇，在破解杜斯先生的两个软腿咒之后逃出了课堂。  
我们在山顶坐了一会儿，观察远处的湾流和在水中浮动的海鸟，然后沿着一条山涧慢慢往下走。天空蓝得很明净，薄雾笼罩在溪流边，嫩红、翠绿、鹅黄色的新叶在浅水里划动，与溪石相得益彰。灌木中结满了玫红色的树莓，许多山雀用细长的喙啄食它们。  
我觉得这场景有些不真实，但是我等待我的朋友先开口。你看，我叫他朋友，即使我们似乎已经为一些虚幻的事情决裂了。这简直难以解释。我们走到山脚，然后他说：“我们不提那件事情了。”  
这远远不够，阿不福思。你知道，我们所说的事情，并不是掩饰就可以不存在的。我打算摇头。他又说：“我们换一个方向飞。”  
这打动了我。我是不是想过这样的可能性呢？在这广大世界的万千种可能性里，总有一件或者两件完全不涉及我们的争执的事情，一个没有黑暗、没有阵营、没有奴隶的事业。这听上去非常美好。  
“好的。”我说，“我们可以继续研究神话。”  
就是这样，虽然我仍然怀着担忧，但是我们又和好了。  
向阿利安娜问好，附上新压的树莓果酱。  
  
你的 阿不思

 

* * *

  
  
13.  
阿不福思：  
  
仲夏节快乐！  
这是一年里最长的一天。所有人都穿着颜色夸张的长袍，头上戴着紫丁香和白桦树枝编成的花冠，在篝火边舞蹈，赞美无止境的极光，随机地对面前的任何人加以拥抱和亲吻。我撞到了一群喝醉了的小仙子，它们叽叽咕咕地斥责了我，不过我还是很高兴。我很喜欢这个热情、明亮又漫长的节日。  
不过我喜欢它的另一个理由是，它代表我要放假了。下个月我就会回家，很大可能有同伴同行——盖勒特告诉我，他在戈德里克山谷有一个亲戚，我们可以一起度过这个假期。我已经告诉了妈妈，她回信说很高兴见到这位“匈牙利的朋友”——天哪，我忘了向她解释这件事情。  
介于我的归期已近，我就不对你长篇大论了。希望你在期末得到好的成绩。  
  
你愉快的 阿不思  
  


* * *

 

+1  
阿不福思：  
  
我们好久没有通信了。当然啦，实际上是你好久没有给我回信了。我不知道你只是懒得写字呢，还是压根就把来信都喂了山羊。不过我想这一封你是会看的，因为你我都知道，这可能会是我这辈子最后的一封信啦。  
我今天到达了挪威，这是一条挺曲折的路线，因为魔法德国已经被整个封闭了。天气冷得厉害，当地驻军很友好地招待了我，让我在德姆斯特朗留宿，允诺明天一早就通过特殊线路送我去柏林。  
这里的城堡没有霍格沃茨美丽，不过自有它的雄壮，我知道你不想听我啰嗦无关紧要的小事，就只好长话短说。  
我梦到你了，我的兄弟。还有爸爸，妈妈和我们的妹妹。我梦到了过往的一段非常美好的日子，那段你还以真挚的感情爱着我，而我也毫不辜负地爱着你们的日子。就算是你，也不能否认还有那样一段时光存在。这是一个很美丽的梦，染着一层迷蒙的珠光，微露一些绝望的暗影，但那被我坚定不移地忽略了。我甚至美化、扭曲、篡改了它们，在我想到一些特定的部分的时候。以至于我会觉得，让它继续下去，就不会有任何可怕的事情发生了。  
当然啦，我还是醒过来了，在异国陌生的晨光里，清晰地意识到自己将要投向不可见的将来。我在这个扭曲的梦境里沉溺了这么久，改动越来越多，直到再也编不下去。现实在每个明朗的日子里插入她的话语，我终于发现自己在与某些荒诞的幻想对话。  
我不知道这个故事是给了我更多的勇气呢，还是恰恰相反。无论如何，它足够美妙，充满了爱与谅解。这感受如此美好，以至于我觉得应该和你，这个世界上唯一能明白它于我的含义的人，分享一下。  
好吧，我知道你一定会讽刺我的，你还会说：你明天要去送死了，一个梦境能给你什么帮助呢？确实，我可没有预言家的天赋，做梦的时间纯属多余。不过也不要这么肯定吧，或许它确实有一些奇妙的暗示呢。比方说，我从没来过德姆斯特朗， **它却确实和我梦中一样，在大厅里有一盏巨大的吊灯。  
**  
希望仍然是你的 阿不思  
  
1945年1月  
来自 德姆斯特朗


End file.
